1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for radiating light emitted from a plurality of light emitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some lighting devices used in recent years use light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), as light sources. In order to use light emitting elements emitting light in a radial fashion, such as LEDs, as light sources of lighting devices radiating light controlled in a predetermined direction, it is necessary to focus light from the light emitting elements.
In such a case, a lighting device is proposed, including a plurality of light emitting elements and a plurality of lenses which are connected to each other and focus light emitted from the light emitting elements (JP2007-265722 A2).